Language of Computing
by sunnyhill
Summary: "He's studying for his language of computing exam tomorrow, bent over a textbook. Axel knocks lightly at the door and says, 'Roxas.'" Akuroku, college! au drabble.


Oh lord help me, this is _so bad_. Roxas and Axel are totally out of character and I know that, but I've been out of this fandom for so long that I sort of reinvented them in my mind. Whoops. And oh my god, they are_ so domestic _I don't even understand how that happened.

Anyway, this is obviously a college!au, a very short one at that, and I will probably regret posting this very soon. (first time poster,_ i am very, very, very nervous_)

It hasn't been run through with spellcheck, a beta hasn't read it and I haven't really read through it either so please ignore any mistakes you will probably find.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you thought otherwise, you're crazy.

* * *

><p>Even though Roxas has his own bedroom in their apartment - since 'living together' in every sense of the word was a little too much for second year college students so they had their own rooms and space - Roxas never actually seems to spend any time in his room. He can usually be found in Axel's room, having usually taken over his bed. It's where Axel finds him when he comes to tell him that dinner is ready, sitting crosslegged on the red bedsheet.<p>

He's studying for his language of computing exam tomorrow, bent over a textbook and trying to cram as many HTML commands into his mind as he can. His hair has been pulled back out his face; it's getting kind of long now, probably needs trimmed, but Axel doesn't like letting Roxas into styling salons because he tends to get really drastic cuts, and Axel likes him with long hair, likes having something to run his fingers through. His glasses are beginning to slip down his nose, thick white rims that Axel will never not find sexy. He's gnawing thoughtfully on the end of a pencil, and there's another one stuck behind his ear for safe-keeping.

Axel knocks lightly at the door and says, "Roxas."

Roxas's head jerks up, surprised at the noise. He rubs a hand across his face. All his hardest exams have come in the first half of the week, and the stress is beginning to show. He's got dark circles forming under his eyes. "Axel," he says, pulling his hair from the tie and shoving all the loose strands back so that when he ties it again, there's no random pieces falling into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Dinner's ready."

Roxas brightens up, still looking tired and worn out but not quite as dead on his feet. "Cool," he says, marking his place in his notebook with the pencil that he'd been chewing on. He throws his legs from the bed and stands, and Axel notices for the first time what he's wearing. He's been raiding Axel's wardrobe again, his college sweater over a pair of pale blue boxer shorts. It's far too big for Roxas, he's got the sleeves rolled up to stop them falling over his hands and getting in the way, and it hangs off his shoulders in the most ridiculous way, but Axel doesn't ask any longer about why Roxas likes to wear his clothes, or why Roxas keeps stealing his cologne. It's just something Roxas likes to do.

"What are we having?" Roxas asks, as Axel steps back to let him out of the room, feet padding through the doorway from the wood panelled flooring of Axel's room to the red carpet of their hallway.

"Stir fry," says Axel, and pulls him towards him by the waist to kiss him softly. "With prawns."

"God, I'm starving," says Roxas, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Axel's jeans. "You took your time."

"I had to run out for some more noodles," says Axel. "Did you eat them for lunch?"

"We had no bread for sandwiches," Roxas shrugs, and pulls out of his arms. Axel reaches out and plucks the pencil from behind his ear and tosses it onto a nearby table, before following him down the hall to their kitchen/dining area, where two plates of stir fry are waiting on the counter, a mug of coffee flavoured with white chocolate on the table next to Axel's half-empty bottle of beer. Roxas falls on the coffee while Axel grabs the food, and inhales most of it in one gulp. Luckily it's cooled because of the length of time that Axel stood in the doorway to his bedroom just watching Roxas study.

The food is also running the risk of being cold, but Roxas doesn't give it a chance because he inhales that too, faster than Axel has ever seen him eat before, then he jumps up and runs off to finish studying. Axel finishes at his own leisure, washes up, then goes to watch television. This is why he's glad he's a art student: no written exams to study for.

He goes into his bedroom a few hours later, a cup of hot tea in his hands, milky with two sugars, something to placate Roxas when Axel tells him that it's time to stop studying and relax for a bit before bed. He needed have bothered; Roxas is stone out, head hanging over his textbook, pieces of hair, those he'd pulled from the main ponytail as he ran his fingers through it, resting against the paper. Axel smiles and sets the cup down on the bedside table before sitting on the side of the bed and pulling the books and pencils from Roxas's lap and dumping them onto the floor.

He pulls Roxas against him and tugs the sweater over his head before laying him down carefully on the bed before he goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. When he gets back Roxas is lying on his front hugging his pillow. Axel climbs in next to him, pulls the covers over their torsos, and kisses Roxas's hair. Roxas murmurs his name in a voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah?" Axel asks softly.

"Can I blame you if I fail tomorrow?"

"Yeah," says Axel, pulling Roxas closer towards him, not mentioning that Roxas doesn't usually ask. "Of course you can."

* * *

><p>So, yeah. Do you understand my warning at the start about it being out of character at the start now?<p>

R/R, if you have the time and thank you for reading~


End file.
